The First Snowfall
by StoppedChaos
Summary: Axel and Roxas enjoy the snow with just a little fluff. :) AkuRoku


The First Snowfall.

That look in his eyes. Good god, I couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed a bit surprised, and all I wanted to was kiss those inviting lips. I resisted though and approached him, watching as his timid fingers reached out to catch one of the many snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Roxy?" I asked softly, reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder. He jumped a bit before turning to me. He smiled a little at me, but his eyes were quickly tethered to the falling pieces of frozen water. Why was he so amazed? "Is this the first time you've seen snow?" I watched his shoulders tense, fingers sort of curl back in, hands dropping to his sides. I felt bad for asking.

"Yeah… Guess it is. Silly, huh?" I felt myself shaking me head before I even noticed that I had decided to argue.

"It's not silly at all. It's um… kind of uh… uh- Amazing, really," I tried, wanting him to look back at it. Those blue eyes didn't need to be looking at the ground like that. I watched as he brought his hands around to the front of himself, fingers rubbing together. Was it cold? I wouldn't know. I always felt pretty warm. "Cold?"

I watched as his head moved up and down, his smaller body slowly turning towards me. Not able to stop my smile, I took his hand and walked him carefully over to the Organization building, going into the closet nearest the door. He looked around quickly. Stop staring! Getting in, I found a coat that would fit him, a navy blue. I turned to him quickly and unzipped the Organization coat, his eyes darting up to mine. I simply laughed to try and reassure him.

Once it was off, it was much easier to see his little frame. Even though he was small and a bit harsh, he was a bit muscled too, his bones holding good to his training. I slid the jacket around his shoulders and let him do the rest. I just wore my Organization coat.

"What about my hands?" I heard him ask, and I sort of looked at him before turning back to the open closet. I looked around before I found a box, opening it and pulling out a pair of black gloves.

Taking his hands, I slid each one on, instruction him to wiggle his fingers to get into the tips. He looked at his hands before starting for the door again. I hooked my arm about his shoulder to stop him, laughing a little. "Don't forget a hat, Roxy." I grabbed a beanie from the hat rack and put on him, pulling it to fit perfectly.

He ran out a moment later, looking around once he was out the door. I couldn't help but laugh and follow out after him. Watching him was really quite amazing, mostly because he was so innocent for once.

Roxas was usually just an asshole in a sweet-faced body. For once, he was actually letting me help him and enjoy the time I spent with him.

But soon enough, he was just standing there, the snow occasionally dropping on his eyelashes and making him blink and rub his eyes. He was seriously… so cute. Soon enough, I was standing beside him, stealing one of his hands and not looking at him. I wished then that we did have hearts… how nice would that be?

"Axel?" Roxas asked quietly, making me look over at him.

"Hm?"

"… Do we have any hot chocolate?" I thought he was going to ask something so serious, and I felt a little relieved that it wasn't.

"I think so. Xemnas likes to horde it, but I'm sure I can get Siax to get me some- those two are pretty close," I replied, leaning down a little. Roxas took a quick step to the side, a shocked look coming over his face. "Oh, come on, Roxy! It was just going to be a little kiss," I laughed.

"But-! I-…" I watched him puff out his cheeks before he looked at me, eyebrows pulled together with his lips pursed in frustration. "I don't want to! It's cold, and my face it cold- and- and-" No… I leaned down and stole a kiss on his temple, feeling his face warm beneath my lips. A blush? How cute…

"See? You're not so cold now."

I watched as Roxas pulled away a little, hand slipping out of mine to bring his fingers to his face. He felt the warmth and his face got even more red! How was that possible? He was reaching the color of my hair… and fast. I couldn't blame him though.

Picking up a little snow, I tapped his shoulder and waited for him to look at me. I reached over and rubbed it on his face, watching as he struggled to push me away. He let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Axel!"

"Now you're cold! I was just trying to help-"

"By putting snow in my face? You jerk!" Roxas bent down to grab his own share. A smile came across my face, and I couldn't help but take a few steps back, watching that evil little look come onto his face. "You're gonna get it now!" he shouted.


End file.
